


Of the Ocean

by LittleGypsy832



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGypsy832/pseuds/LittleGypsy832
Summary: Following the death of Chief Tui, Moana assumes her role of Chief of Motunui. Maui has disappeared, refusing to admit his growing feelings for Moana. Will he continue to keep his distance, even as Moana faces the biggest threat to her island yet?
Relationships: Maui & Moana Waialiki, Maui/Moana Waialiki
Comments: 49
Kudos: 127





	1. Fire and Rain

Moana stood, still as stone, in the clearing behind the large ceremonial hut. It was beginning to rain. Her mother, Sina, choked back sobs beside her as the pyre was lit, quickly obscuring her father’s body from view. The villagers all wailed and cried around her, but Moana’s face was as still as carved marble. She could not, would not break; she feared that she wouldn’t be able to come up for air if she allowed the floodgates to open. Despite those around her, she was certain she had never felt more alone in her life. Her chieftess headdress weighed heavily on her head, nearly as heavily as the new responsibility that was placed on her shoulders all too soon.

As the rain gradually grew harder, the flames grew higher. Moana felt a crack forming in her chiseled disposition. As if right on cue, she felt a large, warm hand on her shoulder. “I’m here, Moana.” While the voice was uncharacteristically solemn, Moana would recognize it anywhere. Relief flooded through her, and the crack opened wider until tears flowed freely. Without turning, she leaned into him, sobs beginning to escape her throat. “You . . . came . . . “ she choked out, before completely dissolving. Maui put his other hand on her other shoulder, her back still to him, wordlessly holding her steady as the flames burned on.

He always had a way of knowing when she needed him most.

* * *

The ceremonial feast that followed was a solemn affair, although not without pockets of laughter. As much as the day was a day of mourning for the late chief, it was also a celebration of his life. The villagers were all telling stories of Tui’s youth; if Moana had not been drowning in her sorrow, she would have delighted in hearing the tales. While Tui was the picture of responsibility in his older years, he sounded almost as rebellious as Moana in his youth. Even Sina’s tear-stained face cracked into a smile now and again.

Maui sat in his usual place of honor at Moana’s side. While he was not a constant occupant of Motunui, he visited often enough for the villagers to be accustomed to his massive presence. He always made it a point to visit on feast days and Moana’s birthday, among the other random visits here and there, and each visit was always a joyous affair. Moana would run down the shore to greet him, trapping him in a hug, chattering away to make up for lost time. But today, Moana had hardly spoken a word to him. To anyone, in fact. Maui cast Moana a sidelong glance; her silence was disconcerting. She had regained composure soon after the ceremonial pyre burning, her face relapsing into its mask of stone. Her face was still flushed and eyes still red from crying. It broke Maui’s heart to see her like this. As Maui observed her, he noted that her breathing was shallow and her eyes wide.

“Need some air?” She finally turned to look at him and nodded, quickly rising from her position on the floor. She staggered a bit, and Maui quickly grabbed her arm to steady her. “You okay?”

“Yes,” she croaked, wriggling her arm from his grasp. “Please, let’s go.”

Maui followed her away from the ceremonial hut and toward the ocean. Moana made a beeline for the sand, stopping short just before the water’s edge. She stood stock-still, staring out across the sea, her silhouette illuminated by moonlight. Maui kept a respectful distance, watching her warily, waiting for some sort of reaction.

As he observed, it was not lost on him how the years had slowly changed his dearest friend. Seven years had passed since their adventure to restore Te Fiti’s heart, and they had been kind to her (too kind, he’d had to admit. He was finding it harder and harder to divert his gaze from her on his visits). Moana was no longer the carefree teenager he once knew. Her face had matured and her figure had filled out. With each visit, Maui saw the changes more and more; they were bittersweet. He couldn’t help but be taken in by her beauty, but also wished that time would move a little bit slower. He was so often reminded that human years were fleeting.

“I can’t do it,” she whispered. If not for Maui’s demigod-level hearing, he would have missed it.

“Do what?” he took a step closer to her.

Still facing the ocean, she murmured, “I’m not ready. This wasn’t supposed to happen so soon. I thought I had more time.” She finally turned to look at Maui, a hint of the young girl he had known visible in her eyes, breaking through her regal visage. “What am I going to do?” her voice cracked.

Maui hugged her, gently smoothing her hair as she cried. “You will lead,” he said softly, “your people love you, that’s more than enough.”

“Stay,” she whispered, her face still buried in his chest.

Maui froze, ceasing his ministrations. “I can’t.”

Moana abruptly broke back from their embrace. “No, you _won’t_.” Anger etched itself deep into her features, traces of hurt visible in her eyes. “Stay with me.”

“Moana,” Maui growled warningly, “You _know_ I can’t.”

“No!” Moana exclaimed, backing even further away, jabbing her finger in his direction. “Don’t you speak to me like I’m a child! You come and go as you please, and I’m left here on the shore, waiting for you to return!” Maui stood shell-shocked; stunned by Moana’s outburst. Moana continued, her voice shaking, angry tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m not some silly teenager anymore, I’m sure you’re aware.” She balled up her fists, an attempt to steady herself. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. “I see how you look at me.”

Maui’s face flushed bright red. So she had noticed his stares. For once in his life, he was at a loss for words.

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel anything for me.” Maui remained silent, sighing as he turned his back to her. He couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t do this to her, not now, not in her current state. The lie was on his lips, he was ready to tell her that she was just a mortal, that in the grand scheme of things she was nothing to him. But he couldn’t say it; not only could he not lie to her, he could not lie to himself.

“Good-bye, Moana,” he said without turning toward her. He knew that if he looked at her one last time, he would break. He transformed into a hawk, taking flight before she could close the gap between them and break his resolve.

As he flew out to sea, he heard her call out his name, the sound all but breaking him in two. Still, he continued, knowing that he was doing what was best for her. She may not realize it now, but she would see.

He would not take away her chance at a normal life, her chance at happiness.

And he would not stay and watch her die.


	2. Little Moana and the Hawk

The sun continued to rise and fall, and each new day brought Moana the same dismal truth: he wasn’t coming back. As time marched on, she found that she looked to the horizon less and less for the familiar hawk. She buried the pain deep inside, refusing to let it break her. Her heart hardened against the hope that he should return. 

The decision seemed simple when it came time to choose her first tattoo, as was customary for a village chief. A large hawk emblazoned her back, a miniscule fish hook on its wing. The tattoo was a reminder to herself: never again would she fall for any man. She was Moana of Motunui; she refused to be weakened by such frivolity. 

* * *

Maui found himself drawn once again to the filthy pile of pebbles on which he had spent one thousand years of solitude. He chuckled when he saw the broken statue at the foot of the cave he once inhabited. He remembered trapping a teenage Moana in here when they first met; he had to admit her method of escape was pretty impressive for a curly-haired non-princess.

He glanced down at Little Moana, still tattooed over his heart. The tattoo had proven quite useful over the years; he had found that Little Moana mirrored the current emotions of the real Moana. It was his way of knowing whether she was okay. The majority of the time, she continued to smile and wave on her little boat. Sometimes the smile would fall from her face, and if it was gone too long Maui took it as his cue to make it to Motunui as soon as he could. Of course, all that had changed the day Tui passed.

Maui was in the process of calming the goddess Pele down from one of her meltdowns (she could get pretty volcanic when worked up) when he felt a pang on his chest. Glancing down, he saw Little Moana fall to her knees, head in her hands, silently wailing. Though he was over a day away from Motunui, even by flight, he left immediately, flying as fast as he could. He could almost feel the pain that tormented Moana, though he did not yet know the reason. It was all abundantly clear when he arrived that rainy morning and saw Moana, adorned in elaborate chief attire, standing before the pyre.

In his cave, Maui sighed. Dwelling over that day was useless. He glanced down at Little Moana, who stood unsmiling on her boat. That was her normal stance these days, long gone was her happy wave and cheerful smile. In the days and weeks following their last encounter on the beach, Little Moana had seemingly vacillated between anguish and rage. She sobbed with her head in her hands, then stomped around her little boat, shaking her fists. Little Maui wisely kept his distance from her through all this. Finally, she calmed . . . to a listless stare. It twisted Maui’s heart. Did it mean that she was no longer missing him?

That’s what he wanted, right?

* * *

“I will not discuss this any further!” Moana stormed from her hut, making her way to the shore. Sina stomped after her. 

“Moana, you are being completely unreasonable!” Catching up with her daughter, she grabbed her arm and forced Moana to face her. “I don’t care if you’re the chief, I am still your mother.” Sina released Moana’s arm, panting to catch her breath. When she spoke again, her words were measured and calm. “Moana, you are twenty-five years old. You are the great chief of our people, you need to produce an heir to ensure the survival of our family’s line. You _ need _ to start accepting suitors.” 

“I don’t want to marry!” Moana answered sharply. She turned her back to her mother, arms crossed. Despite the expanse of ocean before her, she felt decidedly trapped. 

“You have no choice,” Sina said with a sigh. “Our family has survived for thousands of years. It cannot end with you. You have a duty to your people.” When Moana did not answer, Sina gently touched her daughter’s hawk tattoo. “I know you miss him, Moana. But don’t let a broken heart stop you from living.” With that, Sina turned and left Moana alone to her thoughts. 

Moana sighed and made her way back to her hut. After Grandma Tala had passed, Moana had moved out of her parents’ hut and into this one on her own. She certainly appreciated the solitude now. Laying on the mats and blankets that made up her bed, she clutched the blue pendant that hung around her neck. While it once held the Heart of Te Fiti, it was empty now. 

She rolled to her back, staring at the tapestry of Maui that adorned one of the walls of the hut. The likeness was nothing like the Maui she knew; the illustration was one of rage, while the actual Maui always seemed to have a clever smile on his face. It had been two long years since she last saw him, yet she was still able to conjure his likeness in her mind as if she had just seen him yesterday. A familiar ache thumped in her chest. He was never coming back. 

* * *

The sun glistened on the ocean as Moana tightened the sail. Checking the current, she made a few final adjustments before leaning contentedly on the mast, gazing into the horizon. A hawk whooshed overhead and a thump sounded behind her, signalling Maui’s return to the boat. 

“We’re making good time. I saw Lolotai up ahead, looks to be about a day and a half away with our current speed. We’ll be there before you know it,” Maui said, placing his fish hook on the planks and standing beside her. 

“A whole day and a half,” Moana sighed, crossing her arms. “Didn’t it seem to go a lot faster last time?”

Maui slipped a hand around her waist, drawing her closer to him. He leaned down and murmured in her hair, “I know a few ways we can pass the time.” Moana turned her head to meet his lips with her own. 

* * *

Moana woke with a start, her skin still tingling where Dream Maui had touched her. That pain in the neck. She could banish him from her waking thoughts, yet he still haunted her every dream. The nerve of him. She shivered in the cold. Wait . . . the cold?

Moana stood from her bed and pushed aside a tapestry to let in the sunlight. It was still day, yet the air was uncharacteristically crisp and cold. She exhaled, and to her surprise her breath appeared white before her. The weather was always the same on Motunui: warm and humid. Sometimes it would get a little cooler at night, but not by much. It was still the middle of the afternoon, and the temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute.

How odd.


	3. The Red Dress and the Fisherman

Maui landed roughly on the shore of his island, transforming back to his human form as he hit the sand. He had just saved a neighboring island from the pillaging antics of the Kakamora; he had taken a bad hit to the wing while in his hawk form, which translated into a pretty gruesome gash on his right arm. “Great,” he muttered, looking over the damage. “That’s my hook arm.” He trudged toward his cave, dropping his hook near the entrance and lighting the torch on the wall. 

Since returning to the island, he had brought things back from his journeys to make the cave a bit more liveable. Food, crockery, various tapestries and blankets now occupied the space, in addition to artifacts that he had brought back from some more remote places. He dug around the cave now, searching for the box of wound dressings and healing ointments. Where was the damn thing? Digging in a deep basket in the corner, his fingers brushed a silky fabric. Puzzled, he pulled it out and examined it, frowning as he realized what it was. 

It was a dress, made from fine red kapa patterned with intricate red flowers. He had acquired it in a very remote region of the sea several years ago, roughly a month before the death of Chief Tui. After helping the villagers with an infestation that threatened their crops, he had spotted the dress in the hut of a local artisan. Thinking of Moana’s upcoming birthday, he had happily purchased it. Of course, after the scene following Tui’s funeral, Maui did not return for Moana’s birthday and the dress was stuffed away and out of site. 

Looking at it now, Maui felt an ache that was all too familiar. It was amazing how he could spend a thousand years in solitude, and yet miss the company of one mortal woman so desperately. He had met goddesses and demigoddesses alike, and yet still no one had such a pull on him like she did. Even now, after two years, the pull to her called just as strongly. 

Maui smoothed out the dress, running the fabric through his fingers. The style, long and closely cut, looked different than anything he had ever seen the young non-princess wear. In his mind he could imagine her in it, a gentle smile on her lips and a tenderness in her eyes, an expression she seemed to reserve only for him. What he would give to make the vision a reality, to look into those eyes once more, to feel her warm skin beneath this fabric . . . 

Maui felt a stir deep in his gut, a feeling that was all too familiar whenever Moana wandered into his thoughts. Gods, it was maddening how much he wanted her. Moments like these truly tested his resolve, when every fiber of his being wanted to race to Motunui and take her in his arms.

Maui was interrupted from his reverie by a trembling on his chest. Puzzled, he eyed Little Moana.

She was shivering.

* * *

“Everyone please remain calm, I’m sure there is nothing to worry about,” Moana addressed the villagers gathered at the council meeting that evening. Needless to say, everyone was concerned about the odd weather. 

“Do we know what is causing this?” 

“No,” Moana replied. “But we can assume that it’s likely from some incoming storm front. I’m sure it will pass and everything will be back to normal.” She pasted a reassuring smile on her face. “In the meantime, let’s gather extra food and blankets in case the storm lasts longer than anticipated. Everyone should remain inside as much as possible; stay close to your fire pits.” 

As the meeting adjourned and the villagers began to disperse, a familiar face approached Moana. “My chief, if you have a moment?” 

“Yes, Lasalo,” Moana regarded the head fisherman with a smile. She gestured to the mat closest to the center bonfire, smoothing her grass skirt as they sat. “I can’t imagine this cold front is making your job any easier.” 

“No,” he chuckled, the firelight dancing on his handsome features as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t say it does. No exactly pleasant being out on a canoe when you can’t feel your fingers!” He fiddled with the fish hook around his neck, tapping his fingers as he glanced around at the villagers slowly making their way out of the ceremonial hut. If Moana didn’t know better, she’d say that he seemed nervous.

“Is something wrong, Lasalo?” 

“No, nothing wrong,” he replied. “I wanted to ask you something is all, although it’s not exactly easy to say . . .”

“I’ve known you all my life, don’t worry about it. What’s up?”

Lasalo sighed, finally meeting Moana’s gaze. “I’d like to court you, Moana,” 

“W-what . . .?”

“I know, I know,” Lasalo sprung to his feet, pacing back and forth. “Listen, I never would have asked, but your other suitor has been gone for years now . . .”

“_Other _ suitor?” Moana too stood up now. “Who are you talking about?” Although she knew pretty well who Lasalo was referring to.

“Well . . . Maui, right? Weren’t you two courting?” 

“Ugh!” Moana threw up her hands in frustration. “No, we weren’t courting. I guess that’s why the list of men trying to court me has been _ so _ long.” 

Lasalo couldn’t help but crack a smile at her sarcasm. “Well, you have to admit, the thought of being in a love triangle with Maui is pretty terrifying.” 

Moana giggled for what felt like the first time in a very long time. “You’re telling _ me _.” She shrugged, shaking her head with a smile. “What the heck, why not? I don’t know if I can promise anything . . .”

“I don’t need you to promise anything,” Lasalo interjected, a big smile splitting his face. “All I ask is a chance. And hey, if it doesn’t work out, I’ll just make sure everyone gets fish but you.”

Moana laughed for real this time. “Okay, deal.” 

“Thanks, Moana. Anyway, I’m off to get the canoes ready for tomorrow’s fishing. Stay warm,” he turned to go, but immediately turned back to face her. “Oh! Before I forget,” he pressed something into her palm. “A gift. I made it myself.” 

She opened her hand. Lasalo had made a simple woven bracelet, a small fish hook pendant hanging from its center. A lump caught in her throat. “T-thank you,” she stammered. Why, _ why _ did it have to be a fish hook? Forcing a smile to her face, she fastened the bracelet around her wrist. “I love it.” 

* * *

Lying in her bed that night, buried under a pile of blankets, Moana traced the bracelet on her wrist, its woven texture soothing to her tangled thoughts. The temperature was continuing to drop, and despite her best efforts she couldn’t seem to rid the chill from her bones. The wind had begun to pick up outside. She couldn’t disperse the deep fear that this wasn’t just some weather anomaly. What was going on? She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to believe everything would be fine.

_Warm arms enveloped her in their embrace, cradling her from behind. Strong hands stroked her flat stomach. “Been a while, Curly.” _

_She sighed and leaned in to him, soaking in his warmth. “Well stop flying off on your adventures and take me with you one of these days.” _

_“Oh, I can think of a few places to take you,” he trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, sending shivers down Moana’s spine. His hands traveled lower, sending a current straight through her body. _

* * *

Maui stared at his chest in complete confusion. “What the heck is going on?” Little Moana was in a rather, um . . . _ compromising _ position with Little Maui, and considering the real Moana was miles and miles away right now, it made no sense to him. Was she with someone else? Was she thinking of him? He didn’t know what to think. 

Even more concerning, snowflakes had begun to fall on Little Maui and Moana. 

Maui froze, watching the scene in horror. Snowflakes? 

“Poli’ahu?”


	4. Away, Away

The new day dawned on Motunui. Moana was jerked awake by Sina shaking her arm. If the shaking wasn’t enough, the urgency in Sina’s voice was certainly sufficient to bring Moana to full consciousness. “Moana, we need you.” 

Moana sat up with a start, as she did so the blankets fell from her shoulders. “Oh my goodness,” she exclaimed, pulling them back over herself as a blast of freezing air surrounded her bare skin. “What . . . Mom, what’s going on?” 

Wordlessly, Sina pulled Moana to her feet and guided her to the entrance of the hut, pulling aside the entrance tapestry. Moana gasped in alarm. Everything before her, the shore, trees, greenery . . . everything was covered in a thick blanket of white powder. “What is this stuff?” She gently dipped her toes into it, alarmed by the cold wetness that met her. “It’s some sort of frozen water?” 

“Snow,” Sina said. “I’ve never seen it myself, but I’ve heard of it. This has to be it.” 

Moana continued to gaze at all around her. She knew her mother was waiting for a response, an answer, some direction. She stood in silence, wringing her hands desperately. _ What do I do? If you were here you’d know what to do. _Angrily, she pushed the thought from her mind. She was Moana of Motunui, she didn’t need Maui’s help. 

“I think I should seek out Te Fiti,” Moana said softy at long last. “I don’t know what’s causing this, I don’t even know if she can help. But maybe she’ll have the answers we need.” She straightened up, adopting what Maui had always referred to as her “Bossy-Pain-in-My-Butt” voice. “Have Lasalo’s men ready my canoe. I’ll leave at once.” Sina nodded wordlessly and left in a flash, leaving Moana to her thoughts. 

“You big demi-godly idiot,” she grumbled. “It would be nice if you’d be ‘hero to all’ right now.” 

Few came to the shore to see Moana off as she boarded her canoe, the cold too intense to be outside longer than a moment or two. Moana had done her best to bundle up, wrapping rags around her feet and several blankets about her shoulders. Her efforts brought her little comfort; she shook with the freezing temperatures as well as her nerves. What if Te Fiti offered no guidance? Her people could not withstand this cold for more than a few days at most, not too mention that this had all but eliminated every method of food cultivation they had. 

Lasalo squeezed her shoulder briefly, trying his best to align his features in a reassuring smile. He failed miserably. “Be safe,” he murmured, adjusting the rigging on her canoe one last time. 

"I will,” she squeezed his hand in thanks. While her pulse didn’t quicken when she was with him, Lasalo was nonetheless a comforting presence to her. A fleeting thought jumped through her mind: _ I can get used to this, I guess. _

Before she could ruminate on this any further, her mom climbed aboard the canoe and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Find him, Moana,” she whispered into her daughter’s hair. “We need his help now more than ever.” 

Moana stiffened at the thought. “I don’t need his help, Mom. I can do this without him. He made it quite clear how he felt about me . . . and our people.” Sina sighed, hugging Moana just a bit longer before stepping wordlessly off the canoe. 

Her fingertips numb, Moana shoved off from the shore, her sails billowing in the strong wintery wind. _ Please, Te Fiti. _

* * *

“Okay, here’s the thing Tiny, I swore to myself I would never see Moana again after that last disaster.” Maui had been pacing back and forth inside his cave all night, debating whether or not he should make the trip to Motunui to see what the heck was going on with Moana and the snowflakes. Little Moana continued to shiver on his chest, getting worse over time, and snowflakes continued to fall around her. He was terrified of what that could mean. There was only one goddess who could make that occur. 

Little Maui tapped his foot impatiently, pointing at Moana in earnest. _ Are you really going to let her suffer? _

“She’d suffer more if I showed my face.”

_ Do you really think she’s forgotten about you? _

“I’m hoping she’s moved on by now. What’s it been, two years? Come on, she’s cute. The village guys are probably lining up with betrothals by now.” While he tried to say it nonchalantly, he felt a pang in his chest. Little Maui must have felt it too, because he lifted an eyebrow up at him. 

_ You thought you’d save yourself and Moana some pain by leaving, yet all you’ve done is cause more harm. How long are you going to keep running? _

How long indeed.

* * *

Sina shivered beside the raging fire at the center of the ceremonial hut, the villagers all gathered within it to keep warm. They ate what little food they had stored, although a rationing system had been put in place to stretch out whatever they had. They had a week at most foodwise, but if the weather continued on like this they’d be more likely to freeze to death than starve.

A hulking form burst through the entrance to the hut, panting heavily as his eyes darted around the room hastily. “Moana? Where’s Moana?” 

Sina quickly rose to her feet. “Maui!” She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. “Where have you been?”

He couldn’t think straight, panic rising in his blood as he continued to look around the room. He could barely believe his eyes as he made landfall at Motunui; it had been completely overtaken by snow and ice, hardly recognizable from the tropical paradise he had known. 

“Sina, where is Moana. Is she on Motunui?” 

“No,” Sina replied. “She left yesterday morning for Te Fiti to figure out what’s been going on.” 

Maui’s eyes widened in horror. “She went alone?” 

Sina’s brow furrowed. “Yes, not that it’s irregular for her.”

“I have to go, I’m going after her,” Maui turned to leave, but Sina’s arm stayed in place on his arm. 

“Is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” Maui said. “But she could be in grave danger.” With that, he ran back toward the shore, transforming into a hawk as he reached the water’s edge.

He just hoped he would reach Moana before Poli’ahu did.


	5. Ice and Revelations

To Moana’s relief, the farther she got from Motunui, the warmer the weather became. After about a day’s journey, the temperature was as it should be and Moana gladly shed her extra layers so that her typical sailing outfit remained. While her chieftess ensembles on Motunui tended toward the elaborate, with shells and feathers adorning her garments, she preferred her familiar simple blouses and grass skirts when out on the sea. She felt like herself . . . of the ocean, instead of anchored to the island where so much rested on her shoulders. 

While her people had taken up voyaging again following her restoration of the heart of Te Fiti, it had slowly come to a stop after Tui’s death. Some neighboring islands had been settled with small colonies, but the majority of the people stayed on Motunui. With all of her chieftess responsibilities, Moana herself found less and less time to go out on the ocean. Now, despite the ominous circumstances, Moana couldn’t stifle the swell of joy welling up within her. At last, she could breathe! 

Moana assumed she was about four days away from Te Fiti. Early in the morning, before the sun came up, she had passed Maui’s island that lay below the fish hook in the stars. She eyed it with baited breath, but to her relief (or disappointment?) no one appeared to be there. She could spot no smoke or light from her boat.  _ Of course, why would he come back here?  _

Twilight was beginning to fall, and Moana secured the sails as she prepared to rest her eyes for a little while. The ocean always made sure she never drifted too far off track as she napped. She laid down, looking up at the stars that were starting to appear in the darkening sky. Just as her eyelids began to grow heavy, a strong wind blew through her sales, ruffling her hair and skirt. 

A strong, cold wind. 

Moana sat up with a start, spotting dark, billowing clouds rolling toward her across the sky.  _ A storm? _ She jumped to her feet as the temperature dropped; the sea suddenly choppy as her canoe was tossed around like a toy in the surf. Knocked to her knees, Moana struggled to regain her footing. The sail spun in the wind, but she feared if she let go she’d be knocked off her boat. 

“Ocean!” she cried as sleet and hail began to fall. She shielded her face from the assault as best she could, but it was of little help. On her hands and knees, she crawled along the length of the boat and grabbed the rope of the mast. She tugged with all her might, using all of her strength in an attempt to collapse the sail to loosen the wind’s hold on her boat. It was of no use; the storm grew stronger by the minute. Snow, sleet, and hail pelted her skin, the cold so intense that her hands and feet felt frozen to the boat. In desperation, Moana threw herself flat on her canoe, gripping the boards with all her might. “Help me!” she screamed into the storm. 

Through the roaring wind, a voice rang out. “Princess of Maui!”

Moana lifted her head, squinting through the blinding storm. “Who’s there?” she called out, her voice drowned out by the din. At the bow of her canoe, a figure materialized out of the storm. Moana blinked at the woman who stood before her, surely she must be imagining this? 

The woman was tall and slender, her skin as white as the snow that had fallen on Motunui. Her hair was a sparkling silver, but what was most striking was her piercing blue eyes. Filled with hatred, she stared at Moana with disgust. 

“Princess of Maui,” her voice was as melodic as a wind chime, ringing through the storm. “I will not be made a fool by a mortal like you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Moana sputtered, pushing her soaking wet hair out of her eyes. “Why do you keep calling me that? I’m Moana of Motunui, I’m not a princess! And what have I done to you?” 

The woman did not answer. She lifted her hands, her icy blue eyes narrowing. To her horror, Moana’s fingertips began turning to ice. “What are you doing?” she screamed, trying to lift her hands to her face. But the ice was quickly spreading up her arms. When she tried to stand, she realized the same was happening to her feet and legs. 

Another scream was stifled on her lips as the ice traveled up her neck, spreading up her face. The last thing she saw was the woman laughing, smoke rising in the distance behind her. 

* * *

Flying as fast as his hawk wings could carry him, Maui sped across the sea, scanning for the familiar canoe in the massive expanse of blue. He furrowed his brow at the sight of thick, fast-moving clouds up ahead. They were moving swiftly in the opposite direction of him. He figured he should investigate the odd phenomenon, but was instantly distracted by the site of a boat he knew all too well. 

“You’re tough to find, Curly!” Maui transformed back into a man, grabbing the mast in one massive hand as he slid down to the deck. “I’ve been back to Motun-” He stopped abruptly after brushing the hair from his eyes. His breath catching in his throat, Maui stared in horror at the sight before him, a sick mixture of panic and despair rising in his belly. She was kneeling, her hands raised before her face, eyes frozen in terror and pain. 

Moana, his beautiful Moana, had been turned to solid ice.


	6. A Fiery Rebirth

Moana was floating. Far off, distantly, she heard a man’s agonized cries. Maybe she heard her name; it was impossible to be sure. Everything was dark . . . and oddly cold. How did she get here? Where was here, anyway? Every thought drifted away from her as quickly as it surfaced.

* * *

Rope in one hand, oar in the other, Maui deftly steered Moana’s canoe toward the only person . . . well,  _ deity _ that could help him now. For someone who was immortal, every minute was particularly agonizing. Maui couldn’t help but let his eyes fall to Moana, as much as the site of her pained him. He thought he had been protecting her by staying away, yet his actions may have doomed her instead. The thought was enough to drive him mad, but he pushed it from his mind. No, this would be set right. 

The sun was setting as the island appeared on the horizon; he’d know it anywhere. It was one of the biggest he pulled from the sea, and he had labored for days to do it. It had since become the home of one goddess in particular. If Te Fiti possessed the power to create life itself, she could not do it without the fiery power of Pele. Even now, miles away, he could see her glow in the darkening sky. 

“Pele!” he roared as the canoe made it to shore. “Pele! If you could get your flaming rear down to the beach, that would be great.”

Gazing sleepily around the peak of the great volcano, Pele’s ruby red eyes regarded him with some degree of annoyance. Even to a demigod like Maui, she was truly an awesome site. Generally about the same size as Te Fiti when in her natural form, great rivers of magma ran down her shoulders from the crown of her head like flaming locks of hair. Her flawless skin glowed a deep red. She was at once both beautiful and terrifying, however she and Maui went way back. 

“Really, Maui,” she sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. “The drama isn’t really necessary.” 

“Afraid it is,” Maui gestured to the frozen form beside him. 

“What in Te Fiti’s name is that?” Pele began to shrink, slowly transforming to a more human-sized form. Or a Maui-sized one, at least. “Set off Poli’ahu again, have we?”

“Something like that,” Maui glanced uneasily down at Moana, and gingerly lifted her from the canoe. He set her kneeling form down gently on the sand before. “Meet Moana.” 

“Oh wonderful!” Pele clapped her hands and giggled sarcastically. “It’s about time I met your girlfriend!”

“Pele,” Maui growled.

“Oh, stop. Just having a bit of fun,” Pele knelt down to have a better look. “I take it this was recent?”

“I think so, I just found her this morning. Can you do anything?” 

Pele sighed, standing up straight. “I’m not sure,” she said, her voice more gentle this time. “To be honest, I’ve never thawed a human before.” 

“She’s gone too far this time,” Maui twisted his hook in his powerful hands. “She knows better than to target a mortal.”

“If only we were all so wise as to avoid mortals,” Pele shot Maui a leveling glance. “The lines do get blurry sometimes, don’t they?”

Maui shrugged, silent for a moment. He lifted his gaze to Moana. Even frozen, her beautiful face still tugged at his heart. “She was different.”

“Now let’s not sink into past tense, shall we?” Pele placed a burning hand on Maui’s arm. He winced, which elicited a deep laugh. “I’ll give it my best shot.” 

Hefting Moana’s frozen form in his arms (somewhat awkwardly, given her kneeling position), Maui followed Pele up the coast and toward the volcanic mountains where Pele made her home. The land was blackened with fresh magma, little shoots of plants popping up here and there. They approached a clearing lined with trees; Pele waved her hand and the ground parted, magma spurting up and forming a table-like platform. It quickly hardened and cooled, and Maui placed Moana upon it. 

“Okay,” Pele rubbed her hands together, glancing around the clearing. “She’ll need to keep warm for a while after she is thawed. Grab some wood and leaves from those trees.”

Maui took off for the trees. Back in a flash, his arms full of the requested items, he dropped them at Pele’s feet and quickly assembled a bonfire. With a touch of her fingertips, Pele quickly set it ablaze. “Those leaves,” she gestured to the pile of leaves that had been untouched. “See if you can fashion her a skirt or something. Her clothes will be destroyed.” Maui’s mouth fell open at this, prompting a giggle from Pele. “Oh come on, you act like you’ve never seen a woman before.” 

“Not  _ this _ w-woman,” Maui practically choked on the word.

Pele lifted an eyebrow quizzically. “Oh no? Wasn’t she your lover?”

“Not the time, can we just get on with this?” Maui hissed impatiently. He twisted the large palm leaves in his hands, quickly forming a skirt not dissimilar to his own. 

Pele rolled her eyes. Wordlessly, she gently placed her hands on Moana’s frozen shoulders. A warm glow began to spread from where she placed her palms. It spread down her body, until Moana’s whole form was engulfed in a magical flame. Pele’s brow was furrowed in deep concentration, her eyes shut tight. Maui watched with fists clenched. A deep fear was struck in his heart.  _ Could a mortal even hope to survive this? _ All he could do was trust that Pele knew what she was doing. 

Pele removed her hands and stepped back, the magical flame slowly dissipating as Moana returned to view. Completely thawed yet still unconscious, Moana began to slide from the stone table. “Quick, catch her!” Pele cried. Maui darted forward and did so, grabbing her just before she hit the hard ground. “Is she breathing?”

Maui knelt down, Moana held tightly in his massive arms. He studied her face intently, waiting for any sign of life. As if on cue, her lips parted slightly, a small sigh escaping. “Yes!” Maui grinned, burying his face into Moana’s slightly singed hair. As he held her, he felt her chest rise and fall against him with steady breaths. Her body . . . all of it. Maui felt his face go as red as Pele’s. He gently pulled back from Moana, forcing his gaze to not go below her neckline. “The skirt, please?” 

Pele smirked at him, waving her fiery fingertips at him. “If I touch it, I’ll set it on fire. Sorry!” 

Maui groaned, setting Moana back on the stone table. He grabbed the leaf skirt and tied around her waist, all the while definitely sure that he would die from embarrassment (although Moana would surely kill him first once she came to and realized what happened). The skirt in place, Maui looked around helplessly, not quite sure what to do with the . . . uh . . . upper portion. 

Pele rolled her eyes at him. “Her hair, dummy.” 

Maui gently brushed Moana’s long hair forward, covering her chest with the long black locks. His hand inadvertently brushed one breast as he did so, and despite himself, he felt a stir deep in his gut. It had been so long since he had seen her, so long since he had touched her. How many nights had he thought of her, dreamed of her, desired her? How many times had he wished he could just fly to Motunui and tell her everything he felt for her?

“I’m here, Curly,” he whispered in her ear. “I won’t be leaving you again. Not ever.” 

* * *

Floating, floating. The darkness was red, and then it was all black again. So cold, yet warmer now. 

_ I’m here, Curly. I won’t be leaving you again. Not ever. _

At last.


	7. Awakening

Slowly, Moana felt herself come back to earth, the feeling of floating replaced by one of stiffness. Her body felt so heavy, so weighted down that she could not even summon the strength to open her eyes. Still so cold, so very cold. Was she back on Motunui? Was it still snowing? Little by little, she became aware of the feeling of stone beneath her. The smell of woodsmoke and fresh earth was around her. She felt a gentle breeze on her skin. She figured she must be outside. As her consciousness slowly returned, she became aware of voices.

“Poli’ahu isn’t going to be happy with me when she finds out I thawed your girlfriend,” a woman’s voice spoke beside her. The voice was deep and smooth, oddly calming.

“She can’t do anything to you. What, you two will throw some fire and snowballs at each other for a few millennia and then get over it? I’ve got bigger problems. I have to figure out how to get her to de-ice Motunui, or all those people will freeze to death,” Maui’s voice this time. Wait, Maui? “And she’s not my girlfriend!” 

“That’s another thing,” the woman said. “What’s going on between you and this human? Ever since you met her, you’ve been different. Dare I say . . . noble? Quite the look on you, Maui.” 

“Shut up,” Maui grunted. Moana heard heavy footsteps, as if Maui had begun to pace. 

“I mean it!” the woman cried. “You’re known for being a trickster, fooling people . . . kind of looking out only for yourself. But after the heart of Te Fiti was restored, it was all about the adventures with this girl . . . why? Every time you showed up on my shore, it was all ‘Moana and I did this, Moana and I saw that.’”

“I haven’t seen her in two years, before yesterday!”

“And why is that?” The woman was exasperated now. “Maui, come on. How long have you known me? Just spill, okay?” 

There was a heavy sigh, the footsteps came closer. When she heard his voice again, it was much closer, as if he was speaking only a few inches from her face. She felt a gentle touch on her head, and despite herself, Moana’s heart fluttered. “She’s different, Pele.”  _ Pele?!  _ More silence, but then Maui continued. “Moana showed me that I didn’t have to be this all-powerful being to be worth something. She didn’t care about my powers, what I could do for her. She cared about me . . . as a man, not a demigod. She made me feel human again, if that makes any sense.” He sighed again heavily, the breath ruffling Moana’s hair. “I think she was what, sixteen when I met her? I didn’t think of her as more than a kid. Man, she surprised me. Braver than anyone I know, human or otherwise. Do you know that the first thing she did when she met me was grab me by the ear? Me, like two feet taller than her, able to crush her with one hand, and she admonishes me like I’m a little kid.” Maui chuckled warmly, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. “After the whole Te Fiti thing, I was just drawn to her, you know? After so many years alone, the company was fun. It was great to be on adventures again, and having her with me for so many of them made it thrilling. You wouldn’t believe how many times she saved my skin.” Maui fell silent again, his hand stopped moving. “And she was getting older. Time passes kind of strangely for us immortals, but seeing her made me painfully aware of it. Every time I visited, she was more mature, more sure of herself, just a little bit older every time.” Silence again.

Pele spoke again, gently this time. “When did you fall in love?”

“I don’t know,” Maui responded softly. “I think it happened little by little. I’d be at a feast on Motunui and a suitor would approach, and I would feel my blood boil. She’d be leading a group of dancers in a ceremony, and I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes away from her. I’d lay awake at night and think of her, just . . . wanting her.” Maui coughed awkwardly, however Moana’s heart was pounding. Could he sense her pulse quickening? 

The moment was broken by a peal of laughter. “Oh Maui,” Pele giggled. “You’re more human than you realize.”

“And then Chief Tui died. She became chieftess at twenty-three, and it all came to an end.” Maui removed his hand from Moana’s hair, his voice was farther away when he spoke again. “Seeing her dressed as the chief was a reminder that what I was doing was foolish. She has a duty, she can’t run off on adventures anymore. She has to marry and provide an heir and do all the things humans are supposed to do.” 

“And does the all-powerful Maui have something against marriage?” Pele asked with just the slightest tinge of sarcasm. 

“No, but I do have something against watching my spouse grow old and die, then watching my kids grow old and die, and then their kids . . .” Maui’s voice cracked slightly. “I thought I could leave. I thought I’d stop feeling this way. I thought I could give her a normal life by leaving. I knew she was falling in love with me too, I saw it in the way she looked at me. I thought I could stop all this before it began, but it was too late. I see that now. The deal was sealed the moment I met her.” 

Just then, a spasm of pain shot through Moana’s limbs. Despite her best efforts, Moana let out a soft cry of pain, prompting Maui to stop his reflections. “Moana!” his voice was beside her again, wrought with worry. “Moana, can you hear me? Are you okay?” 

With what felt like a monumental effort, Moana opened her eyes. “Maui?” she croaked. She tried to move her arms to push herself into a sitting position. 

“Don’t move too much yet, take it easy. Your body is still thawing out somewhat,” Pele appeared before her as well. Moana could feel the heat radiating off her flaming skin in this close proximity. Moana was struck by the beauty of her fair features, so very different from the likenesses on the tapestries in Motunui.

Moana lifted quivering hands to her face, the memory of being frozen slowly flowing back to her. “What h-happened to me? I’m so c-cold . . .” she shivered. 

“I’ve got you,” Maui lifted her gently from the stone, holding her close in his lap. Moana was taken aback by this closeness; apart from hugs, the two of them had never held each other with such intimacy. Part of her wanted to sock him for leaving her for two years, but given his recent confession, and the irresistible warmth of his skin, she couldn’t help but lean into his strong embrace. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Pele retreated toward her mountain top. “Maui, let me know if you need me.” 

As Pele walked away, Maui sighed into Moana’s hair. “I’m sorry all this happened, Mo. It’s all my fault.” 

“I’m not sure I know  _ what _ happened.” Moana tried to move again, her limbs still as heavy as lead. She brushed her hair behind her shoulders, suddenly aware of the cool night air. “What the . . .? She glanced down. “Oh my GOD!” 

“Yes?” Maui said with innocent sweetness, a smirk gracing his face. 

“Shut up!” Moana snapped, covering herself with her arms. “What the heck happened to my clothes?”

“They burned when Pele thawed you from the ice. But hey, I don’t hear you thanking me for this fashionable skirt I made you . . .”

“Wouldn’t have killed you to make me a blouse, too.”

“I was too busy trying to make sure you weren’t dead, sorry.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Moana grumbled. She pulled her hair forward again to cover her chest, twisting in Maui’s lap so that her back was to him. 

“You’re welcome!” Maui said cheerfully. Moana then felt a gentle touch on her skin. They were both silent as Maui’s hand travelled down her bare back; Moana realized that he was tracing her tattoo.

“It’s me?” he whispered at last.

“Yes,” Moana replied softly, her voice barely above a whisper. “It was too late by the time you left me two years ago.” She twisted her hair in her hands. “I heard what you said to Pele.”

“All of it?”

“Yeah . . . listen, Maui, I understand. I never did stop and think about how your immortality made all of this difficult for you. I was just so angry, so hurt . . . I thought that I meant nothing for you to leave like that. But now I understand how it must have been painful for you.” She turned and faced him now, her large brown eyes looking deep into his own. “But I need you to know that the whole ‘normal life’ thing . . . it all means nothing if you’re not in it. You’re all I ever really wanted. If I could, I’d spend the rest of my life by your side, sailing the sea. I don’t need anything else.” 

Maui stared, his expression fixed into dumbfounded amazement. Moana shifted uneasily in his arms, his silence after her confession was rather disconcerting. “Wow, did I manage to make the great Maui speechless? That must be a first-” 

Cutting her off, Maui closed what little gap there was between them. One hand on her cheek, the other firmly on her waist, he caught her in a passionate kiss, silencing the gasp that had rose to her lips. 


	8. Red Threads

All of his self-control tossed to the wind like the embers of the fire before them, Maui pulled Moana ever closer, her small yet firm frame held securely in his massive hands. Shakily, she brought her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair, deepening their kiss. Her trembling brought him back to earth, even for just a moment.

“Is this okay?” he asked breathlessly. Their kiss momentarily broken, he was aware of how she was shivering. “You’re shaking, you’re still so weak . . .” Still cradling Moana in his arms, he shifted closer to the fire, the glow illuminating her features. Gods, the way she was looking at him right now. If he wasn’t so concerned with her condition, he would take her right then and there. 

“Yes, this is okay . . . Great, even,” Moana smiled with uncharacteristic shyness. “I’m just cold is all . . . and sore. It feels like someone dropped me off a cliff.” She hugged herself, rubbing her arms vigorously. “And I’m a little . . . I don’t know . . .” Moana dropped her gaze, the smile slipping from her face.

“Awestruck to be held by Maui, hero to all? Completely natural.”

Moana chuckled, punching Maui in the arm while wincing at the effort. “No, dum-dum,” she lifted her eyes to Maui’s once more. “I’m . . . overwhelmed, I guess. Motunui is frozen,  _ I  _ was frozen, turns out some goddess has it in for me for some reason. I wake up in your arms after not seeing you for two years. It’s . . . a lot.” Moana began twisting her hair once more. “Oh, and that was my first kiss, by the way.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Maui stared at her dumbfounded. “All this time, you mean to tell me that nobody-”

“I didn’t want anyone else. How could I? I couldn’t take my eyes away from the horizon long enough for anyone else to matter. And then I was just angry . . . falling in love again was the last thing on my mind. Although I did accept a suitor right before leaving Motunui,” Moana regarded her bare wrist with a frown. “Looks like his gift didn’t make it.” Maui raised an eyebrow suspiciously, Moana giggled at him. “It was Lasalo, calm down. Nothing happened. He gave me a bracelet and asked if he could begin courting me.” Moana shrugged, shooting Maui a playful grin. “I don’t know, maybe I should still give him a chance.”

“He has  _ considerable _ competition now,” a mischievous grin spread across Maui’s face. Pulling Moana closer, Maui swept her hair behind her back and kissed her beside her ear. Her body pressed completely against his, Maui reveled in the feel of her skin, the scent of her hair. She smelled of the sea air and coconut oil, a most intoxicating combination. “And I tend to get what I want,” he growled lowly, trailing kisses down Moana’s neck and shoulder. A small moan escaped Moana’s lips, and that was all Maui needed. He returned his attention to her lips, his kiss heated and heavy with desire. Moana responded fervently, her tongue meeting his in a passionate frenzy. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, Moana shifted her position so that she was facing him head-on, a leg on each side of his waist. Maui moaned, a sound that lit a fire in Moana’s belly. She tightened her legs around him as he deepened their kiss, her breath catching as his hands slipped lower down her back, gripping her buttocks and pulling her ever closer.

“Gods,  _ please _ ,” Pele groaned, peaking out from behind her mountain. She had reverted to her natural size, similar in height to Te Fiti. “If I have to live the rest of eternity with the sound of Maui making love to his girlfriend rattling around my memory, I’ll go drown myself in the sea.” She rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the mountain’s peak. “Do that on your own island, Maui.” 

Maui and Moana sprang apart, Moana settling herself on the ground beside the bonfire and Maui shifting awkwardly where he sat. “Sorry, Pele,” Maui chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. “Just been a long time coming, ya know?”

“I know,” Pele replied pointedly. “She’s all I’ve heard about for years.”

“Oh really?” Moana lifted an eyebrow, a grin spreading across her face. “I’d love to hear what he’s had to say-”

“Okay maybe we can have story time later,” Maui interjected quickly, springing to his feet. “Anyway, we should probably be thinking about what to do about Poli’ahu and Motunui.”

Moana chuckled at Maui’s embarrassment while Pele shifted on her mountaintop, resting her chin on her hand. “I can sort out Motunui,” she said calmly, twisting a flaming lock of hair around one massive finger. “I can thaw it out with no issues, however until Poli’ahu is dealt with, I imagine she’d just refreeze it. Or she’ll do worse, who knows. She does have a taste for the dramatic, doesn’t she? I’d say you have to confront her, Maui.” 

“Right,” Maui hefted his hook onto his shoulder, gazing up at the stars for bearing. “Her island isn’t far, I could probably fly there within a day.”

“Fly? I don’t think so,” with some difficulty, Moana pushed herself to her feet. “You’re not leaving me alone on the shore again. I’m coming with you. She’s attacked me and my people, she’s going to have to deal with me as well.”

“Moana, she could kill you. I can’t let that happen.”

“Excuse me, I’ve lost count of how many times I’ve saved  _ your  _ butt.”

“You’re out of your league, Curly. You don’t know Poli’ahu like I do.”

“I think she’s right, Maui,” Pele interjected, ignoring Maui’s exasperated groan. “I think you both need to confront Poli’ahu. I think seeing you two together may be the only way that she sees she won’t get what she wants.”

“What does she want?! How did this all start, anyway?” cried Moana. 

“She’s in love with me,” Maui grunted, seemingly embarrassed by the admission. 

_ “What?”  _

“Yeah, can you believe there are  _ two _ people in this world who are into this guy? I’m shocked that there’s  _ one _ !” Pele grinned mischievously, and Moana giggled despite herself.

Ignoring Pele’s teasing, Maui continued, “I pulled up her island for her, a doozy by the way. You think this one is great? You should see Poli’ahu’s home. I was a new demi-god then, just showing off.”

“ _ Really _ ? Showing off,  _ you _ ? I don’t believe it-”

“Okay, knock it off Curly. Don’t think I’m above tossing you into the ocean again.” Maui gave Moana a playful shove before resuming his story. “And I guess you can say I was a little too flirtatious, a little too charming . . . I came back to visit her a lot. I liked the attention, I guess. But things started going south when I got friendly with Pele.”

“She doesn’t like me,” Pele said cheerfully, as if the thought couldn’t make her happier. “Of course, she didn’t have to worry, I don’t date demi-gods. They’re  _ beneath _ me . . .”

Maui rolled his eyes, causing another giggle to erupt from Moana. She could see how the two were friends; they sounded like a brother and sister with their constant banter. “Also the fact that you could burn my skin off just by touching me is a bit of a downer.” 

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Pele shrugged. “And Poli’ahu should have realized her feelings didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things, either. Especially after the heart of Te Fiti was restored. The deal was sealed. We all knew.”

Moana furrowed her brow, not catching on to what Pele was insinuating. “I don’t get it, what deal was sealed?”

Maui ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably, “I don’t know if I should say-”

“She deserves to know, Maui. Stop beating around the bush; she should have known years ago.” Pele tossed her hair impatiently, sitting up straight on her mountaintop. “Moana, when Maui stole the heart of Te Fiti, he wasn’t put on his island by chance. He was banished there as punishment for such a heinous crime against the gods. That’s why none of us came to his rescue.” Pele paused a moment, choosing her next words carefully. “Have you ever heard of the Red Thread of Destiny?” Moana shook her head. “In short, it’s the idea that two people can be joined by fate and are destined to be together, regardless of time or space between them. Since the moment Maui was banished, over one thousand years ago, you were destined to find him. Your destiny was written by the Gods way before you were born. You weren’t just meant to restore Te Fiti’s heart, you two are fated; you are meant to be together.” An uncharacteristically soft smile spread across Pele’s beautiful features. “That’s why you are tattooed over Maui’s heart.”

In stunned silence, Moana sat on the raised stone table upon which Pele had unfrozen her hours before. Slowly, she looked up at Maui. “Did you know?”

“I learned shortly before your father’s death,” Maui replied, diverting his gaze from Moana’s. “It scared me, Moana. In learning that I was meant to have you, all it felt like was that I was meant to lose you. I’ve been around for millenia . . . a human lifespan is like a blink of an eye for me. How could I be happy if I knew that one day I’d turn around and there you’d be, on your deathbed, while I had to go on every day without you? I’m not proud . . . I should have told you. And running away was the coward’s way out.” 

Moana was quiet for a moment, turning it all over in her mind. To think that all of her life, every choice she had made, she was simply following a predetermined path. The call to the sea she had felt within, all of her life . . . it was the pull of destiny that she had no choice but to follow. It was both unnerving and somewhat calming. Yet with this realization came so many questions bubbling to the service. She was the chief of Motunui while Maui was the demigod of the wind and sea. She was mortal, and he would never die. She was expected to lead her people, produce an heir. Her life had been laid out for her on two completely opposing paths. 

As if reading her conflicted thoughts, Pele spoke again. “All will be made clear, Moana. There is still so much that must come to pass. But first, Poli’ahu.” Pele stood from her mountaintop and made her way toward them, shrinking down to Maui’s height as she moved. “Come, follow me to the shore.” Moana and Maui followed. While her first few steps were stiff, Moana found that her joints were loosening up pleasantly with the effort. 

As they reached the shore and Moana’s canoe, Pele gestured toward the oar. Moana picked it up and brought it forward. “A gift from me, to the Princess of Maui.” Before Moana could correct her on calling her a princess (Poli’ahu called her “Princess of Maui” too, what gives?), Pele touched the tip of the oar, near where Maui had carved his fish hook and a heart years ago. The hook began to glow in blue flames, yet Moana’s hands did not burn at the contact. They tingled pleasantly at the warmth. Markings began to appear up and down its handle, similar to those on Maui’s fish hook. As the glow faded, Moana looked up at Pele questioningly. Pele smiled that gentle smile yet again. “Your magical oar wields the power of the ocean. While before the ocean merely helped you when called upon, it now bends to your will.”

Moana gasped, staring at the oar completely dumbfounded. “What?! I can’t-”

Maui chuckled beside her. “Didn’t you once tell me it would be rude to refuse a gift from the gods?”

Moana’s mouth snapped shut, biting down on the protest that was about to surge forth. “Thank you,” she said instead. She clutched the oar to herself tightly; it still tingled in her hands. “I hope I can prove myself worthy of your gift.”

“You will,” Pele said simply. “Now, I’ll head to Motunui and unfreeze the island. Good luck taking on Poli’ahu. Take your time, Moana. Get all of your strength back, and practice with your oar.” Her solemn nature abandoned, Pele punched Maui playfully in the arm, causing him to wince at the burn. “Try not to mess anything else up, knucklehead!” In a plume of smoke and ash, Pele ascended into the sky, moving like a dark cloud in the direction of Motunui. 

Alone again, Moana and Maui gazed after Pele’s retreating cloud in silence. Glancing down, Moana traced the markings on her oar. “The power of the ocean,”she whispered. “I can’t believe it.”

“I can,” Maui smiled warmly down at her, hefting his own hook onto his shoulder. “Who better to wield such power than the chosen one who saved the world?” He effortlessly lifted Moana onto the canoe and pushed it into the water, jumping aboard beside her. “Come on Princess, just need to make a quick pit stop before we pay Poli’ahu a visit.”


	9. Always Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient with me! These last few months have been crazy; COVID19 has really thrown my family through a loop, and honestly I could not get myself into the proper head space to sit down and write this chapter. This is THE chapter, I knew I had to do it right and writing smut is so daunting! I hope I did the characters justice. So without further ado, here is chapter 9! Thank you to everyone who reads and comments. It seriously means so much to me!

Once on board the canoe, Moana grabbed the spare blankets she had used against the cold of Motunui and fashioned herself a makeshift parka by knotting two together at the corners, slipping her head through the gap between. “Aw, I was digging the natural look,” Maui groaned, flashing that smirk Moana knew all too well. 

Moana rolled her eyes at him, doing her best to conceal the blush and smile that spread across her cheeks but failing miserably. “I’m sure you did, but wouldn’t want to distract you from sailing,” she replied with innocent sweetness. Maui chuckled as he adjusted the rigging. 

“Can’t do much sailing without an oar, princess. Want to try it out?”

Moana glanced down nervously at the oar she still clutched in her hands. Despite its newfound markings, it was completely unassuming; nothing about its appearance indicated that it gave her the ability to wield extraordinary power. “How do you think it works?” 

Maui took it from her hands, gave it a spin, and plunged the tip into the water, directing the canoe to turn toward the horizon. Nothing happened. “I think you need to be at the helm, Curly. It’s like my hook. It’s only magical for me.”

Moana gingerly took control of the oar from Maui, kneeling in position beside it at the rear of the boat. Still, nothing happened. “How do you get your hook to work?” 

Maui shrugged, leaning against the mast. “It’s hard to explain. I just sort of think what I want to be while I’m holding it, and then BAM! I transform.” 

Moana nodded, tightening her grip on the oar. Closing her eyes (and feeling decidedly foolish), she pushed the oar forward slightly, willing the boat forward with all her might. “Forward!” she commanded, popping her eyes open. 

“Woah!” Maui grabbed the mast for support as the boat propelled forward, the water around them pushing them along at a considerable speed. 

Amazed, Moana changed the oar’s position, holding it perpendicular to the water’s surface. “Stop!” The boat halted immediately, the force tossing Maui clear off and into the ocean. Moana giggled, both at Maui’s misfortune and in sheer wonderment at her new abilities. Lifting the oar, Moana pointed its tip at Maui and with a gentle motion, pushed him back onto the canoe with the water itself. “This is incredible!” she exclaimed, eyes sparkling excitedly as Maui shook the water from his hair. “I can’t even believe it!” 

Pushing his long black locks from his eyes, Maui smiled at Moana yet again. “Believe it, princess. Now, head toward my island, the one you found me on years ago when you wanted me to restore the heart of Te Fiti.” 

Puzzled, Moana cocked her head to one side. “Why? There’s nothing there.”

“Not true, actually.” Maui sighed and diverted his gaze. “I’ve been living there since I said good-bye to you two years ago. It’s nicer now, I’ve made it my home. I want to pick up a few things before we see Poli’ahu, plus I think you should rest and practice your new power before we see her. Pele bought us some time so I don’t think we should rush into confronting her just yet.” 

Moana nodded, returning the oar to the water and steering them onward toward the island she had not stepped foot on since she was sixteen years old. 

* * *

Hopping down from the canoe as it reached the shore, Maui spread his arms theatrically. “Home sweet home!”

Moana rolled her eyes, grinning as she secured the canoe. “I’m still surprised you chose to come back here. I thought it was just a ‘filthy pile of pebbles’.” 

“It is, but it’s  _ my  _ filthy pile of pebbles,” Maui took Moana’s hand as she hopped down to the sand, oar in hand. “Call me a softy, but something about spending a millennium in the same place made me feel attached.”

“You just like it because you trapped me here in a cave and stole my boat.”

“Well, that too,” Maui laughed, leading Moana to the aforementioned cave. The mouth of the cave was free of the boulder he had used to trap her; instead, a tapestry hung over it as a doorway. He pushed it aside, and Moana walked through. The dim light of sunset shone through the hole in the ceiling, just barely illuminating her surroundings. “Just a sec,” Maui said, freshening up the fire pit in the cave’s center. He started the fire, and a warm glow flooded the cave. 

True to his word, the cave definitely did feel like a home now. Moana took in the tapestries that had been fastened to the cave walls, the artifacts and various knick-knacks that were placed about. A very large Maui-sized bed occupied the back corner of the cave, and at the sight of it Moana suddenly felt very nervous and very aware of the towering demigod beside her. 

Quickly spotting a jar of coconut oil on a corner table, Moana grabbed it and made her way back toward the entrance. “Hey, if it’s okay, I’m going to get myself cleaned up a bit. I still feel ash in my hair from when Pele thawed me out.” 

“No problem. Hey, I have something for you. Probably better than that  _ very  _ stylish blanket dress you have on right now.” Maui pulled the red dress he had purchased years ago from its basket in the corner, tossing it over to Moana unceremoniously. 

Puzzled, Moana held it up. “Where did you get this? Doesn’t seem to be your size.”

“Very funny, Curly,” Maui propped his hook against the wall of the cave beside his bed. “It was a gift for you. I bought it years ago, right before you became chief. I never got a chance to give it to you after-”

Moana held up a hand, a smile spreading across her face. “It’s beautiful, I love it.” Turning toward the entrance once more, she said, “I’ll be right back. Don’t have much daylight to work with, anyway.”

* * *

Soft footsteps in the sand announced her return. As Maui turned to greet her, Moana turned slowly in place, smiling warmly as she came to a stop. “What do you think?” 

Maui’s breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of her, the reality before him greater than any fantasy he had ever conjured in his mind. The red fabric hugged her every curve enticingly; the hem of the dress hung just above her feet. She had tied her freshly-washed hair in a bun atop her head, a few loose tendrils hanging free. Stopping her rotation, Moana stood just outside of arm’s reach from Maui, her beautiful brown eyes gazing up at him. The moment weighed heavily in the air, as the realization of what was about to transpire settled upon them. The years apart had only strengthened what they had both desperately tried to deny, and in the fire’s light it glowed warm between them, reaching a fever pitch of desire. 

Gently, slowly, Maui reached forward and loosened her hair from its bun, dark locks cascading down her shoulders. She was gazing up at him with an expression he could not quite place, and for once words seemed to fail him. All that had occurred between the two of them, the years apart, the realization of their shared destinies and the love that could not be broken, all of it boiled over as Maui gently took Moana’s face in his hands, stroking her cheeks and bringing his forehead to hers in a tender hongi. The words he dared not say aloud, the truth he had denied himself for so long, came forth at long last. “I love you, Moana.” 

Moana drew a shuddering breath, tears welling in her eyes. “I love you too, Maui. I always have.” The two met in a gentle kiss, a promise that never again would they be apart. Maui’s lips traveled to her ear, placing a kiss just below her lobe. Moana sighed into his neck, her whole body was buzzing and trembling with anticipation.

“Is this . . . is this okay?” Maui whispered shakily, tentatively letting his hands trail to her hips. “I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.” Moana nodded, her brain seemed to be moving in slow motion, completely overwhelmed with him. His skin, his scent, his hands . . . all finally within reach, and all her’s alone.

“I want you,” Moana flushed at the bluntness at her words, but honestly she didn’t think she could manage much more than that in her current state. And upon seeing Maui’s expression, it was all that was needed. Gripping her hips and pulling her flush against him, her toes just brushing the floor at their difference in height, Maui kissed her deeply. Moana responded in kind, throwing her arms around Maui’s neck and kissing him back hungrily as her fingers entwined in his hair. Maui lifted Moana into his arms effortlessly without breaking their kiss. Making his way toward his bed in the corner of the cave, he placed her down with uncharacteristic gentleness, laying beside her. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you how beautiful you are,” he said as his lips traced along her jaw, a soft sigh escaping her. 

“You’re usually too preoccupied with your own beauty,” Moana quipped, smiling as she felt Maui chuckle into her neck. 

“You’re not wrong, Curly. Guess I have to make it up to you,” Moana gasped as she felt a small nip on her neck, followed by the sensation of one of Maui’s hands squeezing her toned backside. “I can think of a few ways,” he growled. Moana couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips, and while she flushed in embarrassment it merely fueled the fire that was growing in Maui’s gut. 

Maui resumed his ministrations, peppering kisses along her jaw and down Moana’s neck. Sliding a hand up her body, he teased her breast through the thin fabric of her dress. He felt the nipple harden at his touch as he continued his attention on her neck, grazing it with kisses and nips alike as he made his way down to her other breast. He granted it an open-mouthed kiss, the fabric of her dress still blocking the contact, and she cursed every stitch that came between them. 

“My dress,” Moana managed, her breathing ragged. “Please.”

“Please what, princess?” Maui growled lowly, a teasing smirk gracing his features. “You’re going to have to be specific.”

“You really can’t help but be a pain, can you?” Moana giggled, sitting up and bringing herself to her feet beside the bed. “Not sure I appreciate it.”

Maui’s smirk split into a full-fledged grin. “Would you have it any other way?”

Without warning, Moana reached down and grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it over her head in one fluid motion. Now it was Moana’s turn to smirk at the dumbfounded expression of awe on Maui’s face. “No, I wouldn’t.” 

Maui’s face darkened, an animalistic need consuming his features. Her body was so perfect, so lithe and strong. Her skin was smooth, her curves so supple. His eyes devoured every inch of her, from the dark nipples of her perky breasts to the dark patch of curls at the apex of her legs. He moved as if to draw her back to the bed, but Moana held up her hand. 

“Your turn, oh powerful demigod,” she gestured to his lavalava. 

Maui too found his feet beside Moana. “I don’t remember saying you could boss  _ me _ around.”

“Would you have it any other way?” Moana asked cheekily, her fingers finding the knot of his lavalava. Maui moaned as she peppered kisses down his chest as she brought herself to a kneel before him, working at the knot until his lavalava fell to the floor. Her playfulness fell away at the sight of him, a shot of desire striking through her like a lightning bolt as she took in his considerable size. Would he be too big for her? This was her first time after all. She gazed up his strong tattooed body, expecting to see his signature smirk on his face. Instead, Maui looked just as she felt: nervous and vulnerable. Somehow, it gave her the confidence she needed. 

Still kneeling before him, Moana ran her fingertips down the length of his waiting cock, a small moan escaping Maui’s lips at her touch. Emboldened, Moana took the tip of him into her mouth, running her tongue over the head and tasting the pre-cum that had bubbled there. 

Maui inhaled sharply and jerked back, breaking contact. 

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Moana sprang to her feet. Great, her first time and already she had messed up.

“No, not at all. The opposite, actually,” Maui said, breathing heavily. He settled himself down on the bed. “I’m afraid I’m going to lose control and . . . I don’t know,  _ hurt you _ even without meaning to. I’m so much  _ bigger  _ than you . . .”

Moana sat on the bed opposite Maui, leaning forward and pressing a warm kiss to his lips, her fingers once again making their way to his erection. “Trust me, okay? You can’t hurt me. You never could.” If any protest remained, they died away as Moana’s hands stroked him. He laid back and she settled herself between his legs, gradually increasing the pace. Maui closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more and more shallow. She lowered her mouth once more to his member and lavished its tip with her tongue. Maui’s hips jerked as he gasped her name; she was sure it had never sounded more beautiful to her ears. She slid her lips down his length, taking in as much as she could as her hand took care of the rest, finding a rhythm. 

“Oh please, don’t stop,” Maui groaned. Moana glanced up at him as she continued, reveling in how completely undone her demigod was before her. One of his hands came to rest gently on her head, his fingers tangling in her long, dark hair. While Moana did not have much experience in such matters, she could tell he was close to his release. She quickened her pace even more as Maui’s breathing became more and more erratic.

“Moana, I’m . . .I’m going to . . .” Moana hummed in acknowledgement, taking in as much of his cock as she could manage. With a jerk of his hips and a guttural moan, Maui came in her mouth. Moana gulped down the cum that shot to the back of her throat, wiping her mouth with the backside of her hand as she sat back on her heels and admired her handiwork. 

Maui laid with his eyes shut, arms slack at his side as he caught his breath. Slowly, his eyes opened and regarded her. “Where,” he said with a satisfied sigh, “did you learn to do that?” 

Moana shrugged, smiling coyly at him. “Guess I’m a natural.” 

Maui chuckled as he grabbed Moana’s hand, yanking her down so that she laid beside him. “Luckily for you, I’m a natural too,” he growled, causing excitement and anticipation to bubble deep in Moana’s belly. 

“We’ll see about that,” Moana’s attempt at teasing was little more than a breathy protest, as Maui was already going to work on her. His kisses trailed down her neck, yet this time there was no fabric to block his passionate assault on her breasts. Fingers stroked and tweaked one nipple as his mouth lavished the other, his tongue flicking her nipple and sending shock waves down to her core. Moana could do little to stop the moans which escaped her, and at this point she could no longer muster up the energy to care about the noises she was making. At long last, it was just the two of them with only the stars as witness to their love.

Maui could already feel himself growing harder again as he worshiped Moana’s beautiful body. He slid his hands down her hips and gripped her thighs as his mouth began to travel lower, kissing down her belly as he made his way toward the thicket of hair at the apex of her legs. He lifted his head for a moment, as he gently parted her legs, taking in the sight of her dripping wet pussy. Lowering himself between her legs once more, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit, causing Moana to cry out in lustful surprise. Emboldened, he parted her lower lips with his fingers as he ran his tongue up and down her clit, basking in Moana’s gasps and moans. He slid a finger into her opening, his cock throbbing as her tight walls squeezed around his digit. He palmed his length as he slid yet another finger into her and slowly slid them in and out. 

Moana was becoming completely undone. She felt her release building deep within her, the coil winding ever tighter as Maui picked up the pace of his hand as he continued to suck on her clit. She could barely catch her breath, stars exploded beyond her eyelids as she felt the coil snap within her. Moana screamed as her orgasm shot her into the heavens, her back arching sharply as the pleasure rippled through her. Maui removed his fingers and gently stroked her bud, coaxing her back down from her high. He caught her lips in a passionate, slow kiss. To his surprise, Moana shifted herself so that she lay beneath him, a knee on each side of his waist. Panting, she gazed up at him with lustful determination. Maui realized what she wanted. 

“Are you sure?” he whispered, all the while certain that she had to be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in all the millennia he had lived. Her skin glistening with sweat, her hair spread out around like a fan around her head, her skin flushed.

“Yes,” she gasped, her chest still heaving from her orgasm. “Please, I need you.”

With a kiss, Maui lined up the tip of his member to her opening, gently pushing his way in. He met resistance. Maui paused, knowing that this next part would not be pleasant. “If you want me to stop, I will.”

“I’m ready,” Moana breathed, holding his gaze. Maui felt her stiffen slightly, bracing herself. Maui pushed forward, breaking through. Moana’s back arched, her eyes screwed shut. A small cry of pain escaped her lips. Maui kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hair as he remained still, allowing her time to adjust. After a few moments, Maui felt Moana’s body relax slightly. “Okay,” she whispered in his ear. Slowly, gently, Maui began to move in and out. The pain that had coursed through Moana began to fade away. She was sure that she had never felt anything quite as amazing as Maui inside her. But she needed more.

“Please,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around his strong waist. “Faster . . . please!”

Maui pounded into her, bracing his weight on one arm as he slid his other hand down toward her clit yet again. He rubbed it quickly as he fucked her, Moana moving in sync with his hips. He could feel his release coming closer, and knew that Moana was close too. Her breathing was shallow, her walls tight around his cock. 

Moana came undone for the second time, throwing her arms around Maui’s neck as her orgasm pulsed through her. That was all it took to send Maui over the edge as well; gripping her bottom tightly, Maui buried his face in Moana’s neck as he came, moaning into her skin as he shot his seed into her. 

Both gasping for breath, Maui gently flipped them around so that Moana lay on top of him and he was on his back. His head fell back on the blankets as he caught his breath, Moana tracing the tattoos on his chest as she came back down to earth. Maui felt her chuckle softly.

He lifted his head, cocking an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny?”

“It looks like your tattoos had a good time as well,” Moana tapped Little Maui and Little Moana, who also lay together in post-coitus bliss. “I didn’t know the one of me could move.”

“Oh yeah, all the time. I can always get a good sense of what you’re feeling based on what she’s doing.”

Moana considered this for a moment, propping her chin on her hands as she looked up at Maui. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if you’re happy she’ll be smiling and waving. If you’re angry, usually stomping around and looking like she’s about to kick Little Maui’s butt. Sad, all doom and gloom,” a mischievous grin spread across Maui’s face. “And if you’re relieving some  _ tension, _ Little Maui tends to come in and help her out . . .”

“Oh my Gods!” Moana smacked Maui’s chest, his deep belly laugh jiggling her as she felt her face warm in embarrassment. “You mean you knew every time I would . . . you know . . .” Moana brought her hands up and hid her blushing face for a moment, only to have her hands pulled away. 

Maui pulled her in for a kiss, trailing his lips toward her ear. “It only made me want you more.” 

Moana smiled, feeling her arousal stir within her yet again. “I’ll have to have a word with the gods about these magical tattoos. Seems only fair that I get to have one that tells me when my demigod is in the mood.”

Sliding Moana off his chest so that she was nestled in the crook of his arm, Maui wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her into a close embrace. “You won’t need it, Curly. I’m always going to want you.”

Moana snuggled into his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart making her eyelids heavy as the exertion of the day began to catch up with her. “I love you,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him in kind.

“I love you too, princess.”


End file.
